


Getting over the Amber light

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - non cannon ship, F/M, This isn't a popular ship, fight me mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Frank Bowers is someone that most don't see as the loving type, but everyone has a vulnerable side within them. Both Frank and Chloe have been devastated with Rachel Amber (Franks lover and Chloe's crush) leaving town and going away to who knows where. It is in each other, that these two must find comfort.CURRENTLY ON HOLD. UPDATES RESUME IN EARLY NOVEMBER 2018





	1. Chapter 1

"She's gone." Frank stares at the door while I sit next to him in the RV. He's holding a beer in his hands and he takes a sip from it, looking around the room and shaking his head. "I knew that she'd find someone better than me, and I really want her to be happy, even if that means being with someone else. But I never fooled myself into thinking that it'd be easy. I just never knew it'd be this hard."

I nod my head and take a sip from my glass of cola, setting it down and walking over, squatting him down and looking him in the eye. "Frank, look at me." Frank glanced up at her and she placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a clear, soft voice. "I know that she meant a lot to you..."

"She meant the world to me..."

"Yeah, I know. And I know that this is going to hurt for a long time. But you also have to know that I'm here for you buddy. I'm here, Pompadou is here. Hell man, even my mother is there for you. She may not be a fan of my weed smoking, but she knows how you stood up for me, how you saved my life." I squeeze his shoulder and stand up. He stands up as well and hugs me close, quietly weeping into my shoulder. I rub his back and smile at him when he pulls back.

"Thank you, Chloe"

"No problem Frank. We've friends and you've always helped me out when it mattered."

"About being friends..."

"Frank, I just lost one, don't you leave me too..."

"No, no, no. I was gonna ask...you wanna hang out a bit more? I'm not exactly the cool guy, but I mean come on. You're 18 almost 19, I'm only 22 as of last month. We have to have some interests in common."

"You like to shoot?"

"When I'm sober preferably, but yes. I do enjoy it."

"Well, lets get some clay pidgins and we can go skeet shooting out on some property that a buddy of mine owns."

"He let you shoot there?"

"Yeah, I helped him through school and I may have taught him ever trick he knows on his skateboard."

"Huh, nice. Well, I'm down. If you want you can invite someone else to come along."

"Nah, I shoot alone, but it'll be nice to have someone with. But you get too many people and before you know it half of them are laughing so loud you can't hear yourself think and the other half have their heads in the clouds and aren't paying attention to what they're shooting at."

"well, I guess I'll have to suffice then."

"I guess that you shall." I hug Frank and pat him on the shoulder a few times. "Call me if you need anything. I mean it, I won't tell anyone that you called me for help and I'm more than willing to talk, regardless of the time. I'm going through some grief myself and misery gets tolerable with company."

"I'll remember that, Chloe. Thank you." I nod to him as I walk out the door and to my truck, closing the door and driving off. I drive for about 10 minutes and then I feel the water works coming on, so I stop at a rest area and I just let the tears flow.

\-----------------------------------------------

After I compose myself, I am able to drive home and park the car inside. I walk into the kitchen and I look at my mother, standing there with her arms crossed and her face twisted into a frown. "Chloe Elizabeth Price, where have you been?!" I wipe the tears from under my eyes and I can see my mother's expression soften as she walks over to me, holding me close and giving me a strong hug. "What's wrong, baby?"

"R-rachel. She...she left." I sob a few times and try to keep my cool. She left with Billy and they're off on their adventures. She left me behind mom, she promised to wait for me and we could travel the world together..." My mother rubs my back and I can feel her moving us side to side gently. "I was out comforting Frank and reaching out the olive branch there. I started driving back, but I had to stop and pull over so that I could cry and calm down enough to drive home safely."

"It's okay, Chloe. You're off the hook this time. Go sit in the living room and I'll get you a small snack."

"Thanks mom, you're the best" I smile faintly and sit on the couch, turning on the TV and thinking about what Frank said.

_"...She'd find someone better..."... Well Rach, are you happy now? Frank hopes that you are but I'm not feeling so forgiving yet. You're on my black list right now. It will take some hella effort to get off of that list. Not even just the way you hurt me, but how your hurt Frank. My friend, he was supposed to be ours but no, it seems that he's just mine. Well, I have him and I will do everything that I can to keep him okay. You may not have even understood how much you hurt us, but that doesn't matter. You aren't going to keep hurting us. I will keep going, and I'll make sure Frank does too._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope this goes well. I know that things are going to be rough for Frank and I, but I don't want to have to fight battles at home as well._

I get up when I hear a car pull into the driveway. The door opens and I walk over, bringing him a beer. "Hey David."

"Hi Chloe... What's...What's going on here?"

"What do you mean? Can't a girl be nice to her step father?"

"Okay, now I'm really worried. What is it this time?"

"I didn't do anything! But," I look down and take a deep breath. "I have a favor to ask of you."

David takes off his hat and coat, hanging them next to the door and taking the beer. He speaks in a soft, calming voice. "What is it Chloe?"

"Can I borrow two shotguns and a few boxes of shells?"

"What for...?" I steal a glance and he doesn't look alarmed so much as skeptical.

_You're not scared of the idea of me with a gun? Well now, this is a strange turn of events..._

"A friend and I have, lost a friend, and we wanted to hangout and blow of some steam. We were gonna go down to Justin's place and shoot some clay pigeons."

"Okay. You can take the one that you normally use and I'll snag another one for ya." David walks into the living room and sits on the couch, turning on the TV and muting the volume. "Do I know this friend of yours?"

I sit next to him and take a deep breath. "I don't think so. He's just an old buddy that lives on the beach."

"Is he homeless?"

"No, he lives in an RV."

"It's Frank Bowers, isn't it?"

"Maaaaaybe." I can feel myself begin to sweat and I know that if things get pushed south, I'm going to cry.

"Rachel left, didn't she..."

"Yeah. She got a boyfriend and hightailed it out of town."

"Well, I will admit that I don't like the idea of you hanging out with your old pot dealer, but you're an adult. I guess I'm an enabler, but I don't really see too much danger in this. He's saved your life before and I know that he cares about you. Besides," David chuckles, shaking his head. "If I saw you with a shotgun and I knew you were pissed off I'd probably shit myself."

"Scared of me, huh?"

"Well, I have faced your wrath before and it's never been pretty. But, I would like to point out that I do care a lot about you. I'm really shitty at showing it, but I do care about you."

I look at him and he looks back, smiling. "Thank you David. That, actually means a lot to me."

"No problem. But my point is that I know what your mother can do with dishes and even a frying pan when she gets mad. And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to tempers between you two."

"Why thank you! I'm glad that you see the southern rebel in my spirit."

"Remember on your 16th birthday when you took a swing at me with the steak knife and I almost caught it with my face?"

"Yeah....again, sorry about that." I cringe at the memory and go back to facing the TV, looking down at the ground.

_I've patched things up with David in the past few months, but I will admit I've done some stupid things out of anger toward him._

"Hey, you're already forgiven. I know that things have been kind of rough between us in the past, but I am over it and, like I told you a few months ago, I am willing to hit the reset button if you are. We're going at this with a clean slate and so far things are going swimmingly."

"Why yes old chap, I do believe that things are going quite swimmingly!" I attempt my best british accent and David laughs.

"Oh shut up! It's a good saying."

"Yeah, if you're a damn tea drinker!"

"I will have you know that tea is a damn good drink. Besides, it's good for your health."

_Damn, you got me there..._

"True."

"So, When do you plan on shooting with Frank?"

"Oh, tomorrow probably."

"Okay. Tell him I say hi and to not do anything  _too_ illegal with you around."

" _Too_ illegal?! There's an allowed amount of illegal?!?"

"Well I mean, I don't want you guys getting drunk or high when you're handling my shotguns but if you were to use some loopholes or something creative, I wouldn't really mind that much." He shrugs and goes to take a sip of him beer, stopping for a moment. "And Chloe?"

"Yeah David?"

"Don't get pregnant." He laughs and I hit him in the shoulder, smiling and shaking my head.

\-----------------------------

"So, does this guy know much about me?"

"Well, I don't know. David knows that I used to buy weed from you and that we are old friends and that you've saved me. And he also guessed that it was you after I mentioned...umm..."current events."

Frank nods and at the shotguns strapped into the seat in the back. "Well he trusts us enough to throw those into the back."

"Well, he has some faith in my judgement." Frank looks at me sideways. "And my ability with a shotgun."

"Ahh" He nods and smiles, getting up and walking to collect said shotguns. "Well Annie Oakley, I think that I would be a fool to mess with you anyways."

"I'll remember that one."

"Oh I bet you will."

I grab a shotgun and a box of ammo, walking out the door and over to Justin, who's leaning against his car with some clay pigeons and a thrower."Hey Blue Baker! What's up man?"

"Nothin' much dude. I'm not baked, but I really think that is a given considering that I just showed up with a gun."

"Yeah, true." He opens up the box and pulls some out. "let's get your buddy and we can hit the road. The birds aren't out today, so I think that we won't have to worry bout them too much."

"Nice man." I look behind me for a moment.

_Where's Frank, he should be here already. It's not like he has anything but the shotgun and some ammo...oh no._

I put the shotgun on the workbench next to Justin and toss the box of shells next to it, running back to the RV. I fling the door open and I find Frank, holding the shotgun and staring at the box of shells. I rip it out of his hands and pump it, watching as a few shells come out. I put the shotgun in the driver's seat, closing the door and walking back to him. He's about to say something and I smack him as hard as I can. He falls over and I help him up, looking into his face. "You son of a bitch!" I scream and I can feel the tears start to flow. "You don't get out that easy, you can't leave me all alone! Don't do this to me...Please Frank...please..." I fall to my knees and he kneels down, holding me while I sob into his shoulder.

"It's okay Chloe. I'm wasn't going to do anything. The thought was there, but I wasn't going to bring it to completion."

"You're damn right you you're not..."

He pats my shoulder and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Let's get out there before Justin thinks something is going on."

"Heh, sure. Let's get going."

\-----------------------

"Well, that went well."

"Yeah, Frank. I was so amazed by your straight 15 miss streak."

"Hey, unlike some people, I haven't shot those things in over 10 years."

"Well, I don't think that you have much natural aim to begin with."

"I will make you eat those words"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Jeez guys, quite the flirting until you get into the moving bedroom."

"Oh shut up Justin. We're just friends."

"And I watch porn to see if the plumber fixes the kitchen sink."

"That's home improvement show, dipshit"

_OOOOOHHH! Nice burn, Frank._

"Shit man, you might be right..." Justin stops and looks at us. "Holy shit, my life is a lie."

"You got high as a kite while we were shooting didn't you?" I pat his shoulder.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that at this moment."

"Well, come on Frank. Let's hit the road. I have to bring this stuff back to the step dad before it gets too dark and he freaks out."

"Sure thing"

_Well, we got through the day without, well, without multiple life threatening incidents. I guess that's a good sign. I just need to make sure that he doesn't do anything after I leave..._

We jump into the RV and Frank drives off into the sunset. After we're almost back into town, Frank pulls over at a turn around and looks over at me. "Chloe"

"Yeah?"

_What is it Frank?_

"We need to talk..."

Frank unbuckles and I do the same. We go back and sit at the table. I look over at him and gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

I see several scars along Frank's wrists and I look at him, shaking as I pull me knees up to my chest and begin to tear up again. "Why Frank? I knew you were sad but why did you do it?"

"I had a moment of desperation. I didn't want to keep dealing the the idea the I wasn't good enough for the person that I loved. So, I did this. After I went to the hospital and I got sewed up. I didn't want to worry you and I knew that you'd probably be mad."

I glare at him and I sit up straight. I can see that there is worry in his eye, but I don't care. "Franklin Bowers," I can hear my voice wavering as I speak. "You and I are close to each other and what we do effects the other. If you hurt yourself you hurt me. Those scars are mine as much as they are yours in several ways." Frank opens his mouth and I hold up a finger. He waist patiently for me to speak. "I'm here for you, you know that. I know that things are hard and I'm not letting you fall down the rabbit hole. You're going to be okay Frank, but you have to let me help you..."

Frank nods and pulls his sleeves down, reaching for a beer and I slap him on the shoulder. "Are you really going to give me the third degree over having a beer before I drive." I look at him and raise one eyebrow, making eye contact. "Okay I get your point." He grabs two sodas and holds one out for me. I nod and take it. "So, should I drop you off at the beach or do you wanna get a ride straight home?"

"Well, I don't really trust you Frank."

"What?! What do you mean you don't trust me?"

"Frank, you slit your wrists. I trust my life in your hands and I know that you have some strong will power, but all will has an end. All actions are meaningless without motivation. And that stuff can be hard to see when your mind is clouded with grief. With all due respect, I don't think you should be left alone with yourself anytime soon."

"So what? You're gonna check me into a nut house?"

"No Frank, I'm moving in with you."

"No, no way, Price. I appreciate the sentiment, but I really don't think that's a good idea. You're a young lady and I'm, well...me. It just wouldn't be proper."

"Oh grow up frank! I'm a grown ass woman who can make her own decisions. And it's not like I'm asking you to share a bed with me, I'm just suggesting that I come here and sleep somewhere. I can crash in the chair or throw down a sleeping bag. Hell, I've slept in an abandoned fucking junkyard on a cold concrete floor. I can sleep in an RV."

Frank looks at me sideways for a moment and then sighs, nodding slowly. "What about your parents."

"I'll talk to them. If you're feeling up to it I'd be willing to burden you with the guest room at my house."

"You have a guest room?"

"Yeah. Well not technically, but we got a couch and a working TV. The fridge also has some beer in it and my mom would be glad to watch out for you."

"Chloe, I'm not going to go into your home a be a burden..."

"But you won't be, Frank. I...care about you, man."

_Why does that not feel complete enough? I care about him, I really do. But that sentence, it feels like somethings missing from it...it feels, insufficient..._

"Well," Frank sighs and puts his unopened soda away. "You twisted my arm. And, it's just your luck that I showered this morning so I don't smell like death!"

"Great, now if we head out now you'll get me home in time for dinner."

"Oh boy, dinner with the parents."

"Well, David is my step. But, he can still handle a shotgun."

"I'd feel safer as long it's out of your hands." I glance at Frank and he can see the sadness in my expression. "I'm not insinuating you'd shoot me. I'm saying that if I tried to hurt myself, you'd probably whack me up side the head with the damn thing. I mean, you do realize you almost knocked me on my ass when you smacked me, right?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "I figured I just caught you off guard."

"Well you did." He looks to the front and goes to the driver seat. I take my place in the near by seat and we both buckle off. "Time to face the music."

\------------------------------

The door opens up and Joyce's smile slowly fades from her face as she looks between us. "Chloe, you could have at least told me someone was going to come home with you. And no, we can't keep him but yes he can stay for dinner." She looks at Frank and sighs, her smile returning. "Come on in, Frank. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready soon."

_Thank you, mom. You're the best._

Frank nodded shyly and held his right wrist in his hand. "Yes Ma'am"

"Don't you Ma'am me Frank, the name is Joyce. Don't wear it out though." She chuckles and goes into the kitchen while I close the door behind us and nudge Frank forward.

We head into the living room and Frank sits in the chair next to the couch while I sit next to David. "Hello, Mr. Madson."

"Hello, Frank. So, I hear that you like shooting."

"That's correct."

"Well, uh...you like football?"

"Hell yeah. Used to be a line backer."

"Hey, me to. I played for my local college team."

"I used to attend Blackwell back in the day. I ended up skipping ahead a few grades and so I graduated several years earlier than I was supposed to."

"Nice. It's good to see that Chloe has some, academically minded people in her life."

"I'm right here, David." I cross my arms and grimace.

"I know. I was merely observing." David put his hands up and smiled, reaching over for his beer and taking a sip. "There's some miller light in the fridge if you want one, Frank."

"Thanks. I could go for a cold one. It was pretty hot out there today."

"I'll grab it, I have to go talk to mom anyways." I get up and go to the kitchen, snagging the beer out of the fridge and tapping Joyce on the shoulder. "Hey mom, keep your voice low but we gotta speak for about 30 seconds."

Joyce looks into the living room and then leans in, whispering. "Okay, go ahead."

"Okay. So, Frank hasn't been taking things so well lately and I may have told him he could crash on the couch and I know that's normally a no go but I'm worried about him. I want him to be close by so I can check up on him. He's in a really dark place, mom. I don't want to loose another friend..."

My mom looks at me with different emotions cycling on her face and then she gives me a somber nod, patting my shoulder. "It's okay this time because I can tell you are genuinely concerned about your friend. But give me some more advanced notice next time."

"Sure thing mom. Also, we're having steak, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Okay, cut the meat and don't hand out knives."

"May I ask why?"

"Because Frank slit his wrists yesterday and I don't trust him with a knife yet, but at the same time I don't want him to feel like I'm patronizing him. He's already got too much on his plate..." I glace at Frank and then back at my mom. She nods and pushes my shoulder.

"Fine, fine. But you shoo back to the living room while I get dinner ready."

\---------------------------------------

"Well Frank, it's not baked beans but I hope it sufficed."

"It was amazing, Joyce. Thank you for having me."

"You're more than welcome. Now, I hear that you are in the market for a couch, I don't think that we could just give it to you, but you could rent it and a spare blanket if you help Chloe clear the table and wash the dishes." David raises one eyebrow and Joyce gives him a knowing 'I'll explain later' nod.

"Why thank you." Frank clears his throat and holds his wrist for a second. "It's good to be around hospitable people for a change."

"Anytime. Now you two get cleaning. David, I need you to help me move that table down to the garage so you can fix that chipped leg." David nods and we all get up, going for our tasks. Frank gathers the dishes and I wash them, handing them off for him to dry. After we're finished we sit down on the couch and Joyce drops off a blanket. "You two keep it respectable down here. David and I are upstairs if you need us and you can grab a drink or a snack if you want it, Frank. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Joyce." My mother heads up stairs and Frank looks at me with a smile. "They're good people."

"Yeah, they are." I look at his wrists. "Hey, are you uncomfortable?"

He follows my eyes and then sighs, shrugging and pulling up his sleeves. "I mean, they do itch like crazy and I cringe at the idea of bumping them."

"Speaking of which, Frank. How did you fire a shotgun all day if you had...your injuries?"

"Well, I missed the tendons and artery. I'm a surprisingly shitty aim when I'm in the cross hairs."

"You mean luckily." I give him a one armed hug and he chuckles.

"So we're on a hugging basis now?"

I blush and clear my throat. "I mean, I guess? It just felt right..." He nods and gives me his own one armed hug.

"I know what you mean." he yawns and pats the blanket next to him. I'm gonna let Pompadour out of his cage and then Imma cover up. Put on something good would ya?"

"Sure thing, Frank." I pick up the remote and click through some of the channels while claiming the chair next to the couch. Nothing much is on, but I finally settle on a documentary on golf.

"Really? Golf? The only thing more boring than playing golf is watching someone else play golf."

"It's this or 'America's Dumbest' on the next channel."

"'America's Dumbest' man. That's the good stuff."

"If you say so." I change the channel and keep the volume down to a reasonable volume for late night viewing.

"Hey Chloe."

"Yeah Frank?" I glance over at him from the recliner and he smiles back at me.

"Thanks for caring about me. This means a lot."

"No problem man, it's what friends do."

_And whatever it is we have, I would say that it's at least hitting the friendship level of closeness._

"It's what good friends do. It's been a while since I've been able to call anyone a good friend."

"Well I'm honored to have this opportunity."

"I'm honored to be your friend."

"Sure thing Frank. Hey, I think I saw this one before, it's a good one."

"I think I might have too." We turn our attention to the show as after a few minutes I hear snoring. Before sleep claims me as well, I think about how strange this is.

_If someone told me a few months ago that my old weed dealer and old friend would be sleeping on my couch and I would have him under watch, I would have thought you were nuts. But here we are. And I am glad that I can be here for him. I really care about the guy. I want him to be okay. I hope I can keep him from going over the edge... I hope that I'm enough..._


	4. Shifting tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I am so, so very sorry with the large gap between my updates. I was using my computer and I was about to do some updates and then it crashed and I have been really busy so I haven't had the opportunity to come here and update. I am currently logged in on another computer and I wanted to let you guys and gals know that I'm still here and I'm gonna get myself in gear and putting out chapters soon.
> 
> I hope you guys can hang in there for a few months of random updates until I can replace my computer and that we can enjoy these stories again soon.

I feel hands, hands running down my arms and legs. Grabbing, pulling, ripping. I try to resist, but I can't do anything. All I can do is force my eyes open and see him Standing before me. "Just accept it, bitch. You want me. You'll like it."

My eyes widen as I realize what's happening. I reach over and pick up the lamp, smashing it into Nathan's head and shoving him off me. With the adreniline running through my veins, I look around frantically. I grab my clothes and the baseball bat in the corner. I smash the bat into his ribs and then throw it out the window. I throw on my clothes and my boots, running out the door and hoping that I can reach the door before him. But as I reach the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder, I spin around and swing at the person frantically, before I see the bat in Nathan's hands, headed right for my face.

\-----------------------

I sit up screaming, covered in sweat and I come face to face with Frank. He is looking at me with deep concern and I take several deep breaths. I look into his eyes and I can see fear swirling around in there. "Chloe, what's wrong?" He tries to sound less scared than he actually is but fails miserably.

"I'm okay, Frank. Just a bad dream."

"Well, okay." Frank sits down on the couch and take a deep breath, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "I'm here for you if you need someone."

"I'll be fine, Frank." I look down and curse myself for my nightmare.

_Why do I have to remember everything up to my escape so well, and then instead of running out of the dorms I get caught. That's not what happened. Justin and Trevor stopped me and they went and beat the shit out of him. Why can't I remember that....?_

"You've been trying to get me to open up and be okay. If I can do the same for you, I'm more than happy to."

I chuckle and look over at him. "Well, it seems like I needed to be under observation more than you did, tough guy."

"Not so tough earlier." Frank readjusts the volume on the TV so that it's quiet but he can hear it. I stand up and sit next to him. I sigh and look over while he takes a long drink of water. After he puts the glass down, we fall into a silence that would normally be comfortable but this time...

"Nathan Prescott drugged me and he tried to...have his way with my while I was unconscious. I came to in time to smash his lamp over his head and wack him with his baseball bat. When I was running, Trevor and Justin caught me and I can remember crying in Justin's arms as I told them what happened..." I pause for a moment and I can feel Frank's gaze on me while I stare at the coffee table. "I told them what happened and they knocked his ass around the dorms for a good hour. I was so fucking happy that I almost cried just from the joy I felt at seeing him suffer..."

I can feel an arm around me and I lean into Frank's hug, curling in on myself until I feel safe again. "You know, I would have loved to see them beat the shit out of that guy. He was always a prick." We both smile and chuckle for a moment, "Chloe, I'll be here for you and if you fall asleep again I'll be here for you..."

"I know. Thank you Frank." i mumble back to him and I slowly let my eyelids droop shut. "I just need...a little...breather...ya...know..." I can feel his heart beat as I slowly fade into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I had this chapter saved before my PC crashed, so I'll post this along with my apology note just as a little "sorry for disappearing". Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter. I wanted to get this work out here for opinions and to see if I should keep going with this Fic. Lemme know in the comments what you think and I'll take it into account.
> 
> I am also starting a posting schedule and I will be testing it out soon. Thank you for your time. Until next time, read on.


End file.
